Untouchable
by NoSecretsHere
Summary: Sadly no one informed new guy Anthony Davis about the number one rule: Don't mess with Kuki Sanban.


Author's Note: Codename Kid's Next Door was my favorite cartoon as a kid, so I decided to see if I could write a fanfic for it. Tell me if I like, and if I should write another one cause I really enjoyed writing this one.

Disclaimer: I do not own Codename Kids Next Door  
~~~

The boys of Gallagher High School were not idiots,valued their lives, and preferred not to be injured. It is because of all those things that they followed one universal rule: Do not mess with Kuki Sanban. If you did you would have three of the most intimidating boys in the school on your back.

Kuki was the Captain of the school's dance team, vice-president of the drama club, and president of the school's Charity Society. (A club that raised money for different foundations, had toy and canned food drives, and did volunteer hours.) she was basically the school's poster girl for everything that is good and sweet. It was hard to find a guy who wasn't partially in love with her. It didn't help that she was sweet to everyone she met, boys included.

Sure the girl had her faults, but they were mainly a short temper and a love for fluffy monkeys. Which is why most boys spent their classes daydreaming about the oriental beauty.

The reasons none of them ever did were: Wally Beatles, Hoagie Gilligan, and Nigel Uno. Aka the boyfriend, the brother, and the father. At least that's what they were called, the only label that was actually true was Wally being her boyfriend.

Sadly no one told new guy Anthony Davis that. He came into the school on the first day completely oblivious to the rule all the other males followed.

"Welcome Mr. Davis why don't you go take the seat behind Ms. Sanban," the history teacher, Mrs. Garvey, told him pointing to a seat in the second row. It was his first period of the day in his new school so trying to meet the stares of the other students Anthony shuffled over to his desk. On his way there though he managed to trip on his untied shoelace causing his classmates to burst into laughter.

Blushing red all the way to his ears Anthony hurried into his seat, not taking his stare off the shiny surface of his desk. He hardly paid attention to his teacher as she droned on about the Civil War. That was until she said the dreaded words. "Now I want everyone to find a partner who you can complete this worksheet with. The answers can be found on page 245 of your textbooks," Mrs. Garvey announced holding up a stack of worksheets.

For the first time Anthony looked up, starring at his classmates who were excitedly moving their desks to work with a friend. He couldn't help but panic a little nothing was more embarrassing than being the only loser without a partner. His hand instinctively went to tug on his light brown hair, a nervous habit of his. "You can work with me if you want," a female voice surprised him.

Jumping slightly Anthony turned his head to face the girl in front of him. She was turned in her desk to face him, giving him the biggest smile he had ever seen. "Ah sure thanks," he managed to sputter out without looking like too much of an idiot. Still smiling the girl stood up and turned her desk around so that if faced him. Mrs. Garvey was passing by and put a worksheet in the center of the two desks. "You're a lucky man Mr. Davis, Ms. Sanban is a smart girl and very nice to," she told him with a small smile before walking away.

"So your..." Anthony said trailing off realizing he had already forgotten the girl's name. "I'm Kuki silly," she laughed flipping her long hair over her shoulder. Anthony stared in awe at the ebony black straight locks flying over her green t-shirt. "It must be weird being new," Kuki began conversationally flipping throughout he History book to the right page. She was oblivious to the effect she was having on her partner.

"Ah yeah I guess. The starring is a bit awkward," Anthony mumbled looking over his shoulder to where his classmates were stealing peeks at him. "Oh that will stop eventually. My friend Nigel moved back here a few years ago, and the starring stopped after a while," she grinned at him. "Really? That's good to know," he smiled back. "So for number one," Kuki started starring at the worksheet.

They finished the assignment 5 minutes before the bell was due to ring, so they decided to get to know each other better. "So where did you move here from?" Kuki asked him balancing her chin in her hand. "From Wisconsin," Anthony answered leaning back in his chair finally feeling more comfortable.

"I've never been there. What is it like?" She questioned cocking her head to the side. Anthony gulped trying not to stare too much at her. "Cold," he laughed. "Guess you must be happy to get a break," she giggled as she got up and moved her desk to face forward again. "Yeah actually I am," Anthony answered honestly with a chuckle. "So what class do you have next?" She asked him leaning against the back of her chair.

Anthony pulled out his schedule from his pocket and unfolded it. Taking moment to find his second period he finally looked up at told her "Physics," a thoughtful look came across her face as she looked around the classroom. A smile spread across her face when she finally found who she was looking for. "Nate!" She called across the classroom waving her hand to get the boy's attention

A blonde boy looked up from where he stood talking with another boy to see her enthusiastic efforts to get his attention. Saying goodbye to his friends he headed over to where Anthony and Kuki were. "Hey Kuki," he grinned at her once he reached them. Kuki bounded beside him and gave him a quick hug. "Hello," she greeted him once she let him go. Nate was now bright red in the face after her hug.

"What's up?" He asked her ducking his head so she wouldn't notice his blush. "Anthony here is new and has Physics next period. Can you take him there since you have the same class?" She suggested swaying on to the tip of her toes. Nate looked at Anthony's slightly embarrassed expression and laughed. "Sure no problem," he told her. Just then the bell rang.

"Thank you. Bye Nate! Bye Anthony!" Kuki called over her shoulder as she hurried out of the classroom. "Well let's go man," Nate told Anthony though neither boy had taken their eyes off of Kuki's retreating form.

Anthony didn't see Kuki for any of his other morning classes. Occasionally he thought he caught sight of her black hair, but realized it couldn't be her as the girl was wearing a neon orange sweater that Kuki did not have. During lunch he sat with Nate and a few of his friends.

"Yeah we're pretty lucky compared to a couple of other high schools we got a lot of hot chicks," one of them named Rick said. "Totally man, any catch your eye yet Anthony," Nate agreed through a mouth full of fries. Anthony lowered his gaze to his lunch tray feeling a bit embarrassed. "No not really," he lied pushing his spaghetti around. "Well first let us tell you which girls are off limits," Rick told him clapping him on the back.

"Which ones?" Anthony asked more out of curiosity than fear that Kuki would be one of them. "Pretty simple they all sit right over there," Nate said pointing with his fork to a table towards the center. Anthony looked to the table and saw three girls sitting there. An African American girl facing his way plus a blonde and the girl in the orange sweater he kept mistaking for Kuki with their backs to him. "Who are they?" He asked furrowing his brow.

"The girl in the red cap is Abby Lincoln, softball captain. She will hit you with that cap if you even think about hitting on her," Rick said motioning to the African American girl who was smirking as she looked around the cafeteria.

"The blonde is Rachel Mckenzie, she's in every club imaginable and Vice-President of the student council. She won't even look at you if try and flirt with her," Nate said sending a pointed look at Rick. "A moment of insanity," Rick rolled his eyes. When Anthony gave the two a questioning look Nate laughed harder. "Don't ask," Rick scoffed.

"What about the third one?" Anthony asked starring at the blanket of straight black hair. "That K-" Nate began giving Anthony a confused look. "Look man don't even look at her. If the other two are off limits she is untouchable," Rick said. "But-" Nate tried to interrupt. "Don't even encourage him. Her boyfriend, brother, and dad will kill you," Rick shook his head.

"And here they come," Rick said motioning to the entrance of the cafeteria. Anthony looked up to see three guys walking in.

One was bald wearing a red polo shirt, khaki pants, and sunglasses. He stood at the center of the trio. He wrapped on arm around the girl in the red cap and whispered something in her ear. Anthony watched as he walked behind the black haired 'off-limits' girl and wrapped his arms around her. He then kissed the blonde girl and sat down.

The second guy was red headed with a blue bottom down shirt. Strangely enough he had a pair of goggles pushed into his unruly hair. He made his way to the table and put both his arms around Rachel and the other girl. After standing for a few seconds he scooted in beside Abby and snaked his arm around her waist. The girl then leaned back into his arms and rolled her eyes at something he said.

Lastly there was a blonde who had his arms crossed over his white t-shirt. He radiated intimidating as he hugged Abby and went around the table to ruffle Rachel's hair. Anthony eyed the table as the unarmed girl stood up and took off the orange sweater. Anthony spit out his milk as he watched his Kuki get swept up into the blonde guys arm.

"Whoa man what was that?" Rick asked starring at the pool of chocolate milk in the center of the table. "That was him realizing that his dream girl is Kuki Sanban aka untouchable," Nate laughed. "Whoa you know how to pick them. Wally Beatles the guy she's kissing over there is her boyfriend. The red head is Hoagie Gilligan, we call him her brother cause he can pull off some awful pranks if you mess with her. Then there's who we call her dad, Nigel Uno the bald one, he won't even let you talk to her if he thinks you aren't good enough," Rick informed him.

"Bad first day dude," Nate said sympathetically. Anthony sighed. He really did know how to pick them.


End file.
